Is this really happening? DISCONTINUED
by rain of light
Summary: This is a BTR and Power Rangers Samurai crossover. There will be OCCs. Please fill out form and put it as review. Be the second to fill in the form for some btr occ and get it starred in my story!
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first OCC story. I've been so excited about this for days and it's finally here. The OCC story. Okay, so the topic is about big time rush and power rangers crossover.

My OCC

Name: Caitlin Serenity Chambers

Age: 14

Hair: Shiny black wavy hair

Gender: Female

Love: Jayden or Kendell (love triangle) (sorry jia lovers but there will be jia but...)

Likes: Sparring, dancing, singing, and reading

Best Friends 4 ever: Emily, Mia, and other OCCs

Is: Samurai Ranger

Traits: shy, pretty, kind, strong, there when you need her

Ranger color (only if the OCC is a power ranger): Silver

Okay so the fill out is the exact same so just read the form above. I will be waiting for a few filled in formed before starting the story.

Happy filling,

Cat

Here's a prologue;

Caitlin's POV

It was 3 months since I was part of the samurai ranger team. It all seemed like yesterday...

_Flashback_

_I joined a fight and defeated the nighlock easily. The nighlock was one of the hardest nighlocks to defeat. Not meaning to brag. Sorry. So, I was let into the team. I am the silver samurai. I would never think that Jayden would let me in easily. _

_End Flashback_

I smiled and that flashback. That was a jumpy feeling. Me and Jayden are getting closer. I wonder if... Wait! No. I don't think Jayden likes me. Why am I thinking this? Being a ranger is tough. And Mia's cooking. The others say it tastes bad, but actually it taste okay. The future has more to come.

END

Not that great right? I will try to make the story better as it goes along.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm going to be only using one OCC now, because no one else but one person submit a OCC form. Sorry but I already written most of the story so I am only taking 1 more OCC. But it has to be a BTR member or related or something that has to do with BTR.

Here's the person's ( Sun. Swipe. 98) form:

Name: Maya Rae Martinez (prefers to be called Rae by her friends)

Age: 16

Hair: Black, straight, reaches her chin

Gender: Female

Love: Carlos (if possible)

Likes: Singing, cooking, ice skating

Best Friends with: Mike, Emily, any other OC

Is: Samurai Ranger

Traits: Loyal, speaks her mind, kind, smart

Ranger color (only if the OCC is a power ranger): White

STORY

NO POV

Maya, Mia, Caitlin,and Emily were going shopping. They went to Forever Teen (made up). They all got two dresses.

MAYA

1\. strapless knee length White dress with a sparkly white belt

floor length purple dress and lilac belt

CAITLIN

1\. spaghetti straps floor length sparkly lilac dress with silver belt

2\. mint blue spaghetti straps floor length dress and silver belt

EMILY

1\. spaghetti strap yellow dress with a white belt

2\. spaghetti straps yellow dress with a gold belt

MIA

1\. pink, purple, blue layered dress with bright pink belt

2\. spaghetti straps pink dress with white belt

The 4 rangers payed for their dresses. They walked to the Shiba house. The girls clicked on the radio as they put their dresses in the closet. Then there was a commercial which made them pause and become quiet. The announcer for the commercial said "Be the first to call in the next 4 minutes to win 8 tickets to the BTR concert and make them come to your home for a week. Call 765-432-4438 (don't you all this, I just typed random numbers)!" The 4 girls anxiously called the number at exactly 4 minutes. They won. The 4 rangers squealed. The male rangers asked "What is a ll the squealing about?" Caitlin started "We just..." Maya continued "won 8..." Mia continued "tickets to..." Emily finished "the newest BTR concert and their coming to the Shiba House!" The male rangers said "Oh, No."

BTR

Kendell asked "Who's the winner for the contest?" Logan said "Someone who lives in New Zealand aka the place we are having our concert in a old ancient house." James said "Oooh! I heard that the girls in New Zealand are hot!" Carlos said "Cool! We will get to see those cool samurai that fight some monster there! Awesome!" Logan replied "That's not necessarily true." Kendell said "Let's get to the jet already, so we can get to New Zealand!" The BTR cast brought their suitcases to the private jet.

Meanwhile with the samurai...

The samurai were morphed and in their zords at the airport runway. (Sun. Swipe. 98, I am making up the zord and element) Caitlin was in her crane. Maya was in her polar bear. The others were in their own zord. They were fighting flying Moogers and a Flying Nighlock, named , CaZar. Caitlin's zord flew past BTR's private jet.

BTR

Kendell, James, Carlos, and Logan saw Caitlin's zord. Carlos said "I told you there are samurai in New Zealand." The jet driver said "We are going to land." The jet landed. The fight was over. They got their luggage. Kendell saw a really pretty girl with wavy black hair. James saw a pretty girl who had long straight black hair. Carlos saw a pretty girl with short black hair. Logan saw a pretty girl with straight blonde hair. The BTR members swooned over the 4 girls.


	3. Chapter 2

So, I got positive reviews for chapter 1. Thanks. ;) So, here's chapter 2! Also, since no one made a BTR OCC I am. Well a couple. You'll see. Sorry I couldn't update. I was on vacation and my summer school work. Now this is chapter 2 ;)

STORY

SAMURAI

Maya, Mia, Caitlin, Emily, Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio were walking back to the Shiba House. The female samurai were very excited about the meeting and watching the BTR concert.

BTR

Gustavo was in their hotel room(PS they are going to go to the Shiba House but just today they are going to stay in the hotel). He said "Dogs, you better be good around the people you'll be around. Or else your career is over BIG TIME!" The boys said in a in-love voice "_Yes, Gustavo." _Gustavo said "Dogs, snap out of it!" The stopped their thoughts and groaned "Yes, Gustavo." Christina, James's elder sister (by 2 years) (sorry I don't know their age so I made it up) came in and said "Hi, guys. So, I was hired by Gustavo to make sure you _dogs_ are in time for everything."

Name: Christina Rose Diamond

Age: 20

Hair: Dark Brown (a little lighter than James's hair color) long straight hair

Gender: Female

Love: Kevin

Likes: Managing , Organizing, and watching karate movies

Best Friends: Katie, Kendall, and Logan (soon: Mia, Maya, Caitlin, and Emily)

Is: James's elder sister

Traits: Silly, Sometimes strict, organized, nice, and always has sympathy

BACK TO STORY

Christina said "I will inform you when time is right. When I say it I'm serious!" James joked "Yes m'am!" She said "James... be aware I know karate!"

FEMALE SAMURAI

Caitlin said "Can't you believe that we are having Big Time Rush stay here for the week. Eeeek!" They all clapped and squealed.

MALE SAMURAI

Kevin said "Guys this is going to be a _ long _week." Jayden said "I can _not_ risk losing Caitlin." Mike said "I cannot lose Emily." Antonio and Kevin said " Since we don't like any one in this group we are going to make sure they don't hook up with your girls." The 2 boys with crushes hugged Kevin and Antonio and said "Thanks!"

BTR

Christina got a text from Gustavo. Christina said "Guys we are going to go to the house where you have to stay because Gustavo said so. So, GET TO IT!" BTR got their luggage and ran to the area. James went through the gate and said "Nice place." Carlos pressed the door bell. Emily opened the door. Emily said "Your Big Time Rush!" Kendell said "Yes." Logan asked " Are we in the right place? Where are we?" Emily said "Um your at 20- 15 906 (that's made up don't try)." Carlos said "Then we are in the right place." BTR dragged their luggage to the Shiba house.

PRS BOYS 

Mike said "Ugh! The trouble is already beginning!" Jayden said "You can say that again."

Girls

Maya said " This is so cool! They are actually here!"


End file.
